


Your Obediant Servant

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dancing, M/M, anger dancing???, ham and jeff are the main couple, herc and laf are awkward, is that a thing who fucking knows, peggy is really excited for dance guys its intense, witty banter between ham and jeff as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington thinks that a dance class will relieve tension in his company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Obediant Servant

"Thomas, before the end of this meeting- you'll wish your mother never went around seeing-" 

"Hamilton, that's enough." Washington stood from the chair at the end of the table, making a screeching sound that caused everyone in the room to jump "We're dismissed. Not you, Hamilton and Jefferson. We need to talk."

Alex groaned and hit his face against the table a few times before Thomas grabbed his ponytail and made him stop. Alex glared and turned toward Washington. "You know we don't need any therapy, right? We take our agression out on each other."

"That's the only reason I haven't killed him yet." Jefferson said, looking across the table at Alex. Alex smiled and flipped Thomas off. Thomas simply returned the gesture, blowing a kiss.

"I don't need an excuse, boys. I need more work and less bickering. Which is why I've signed up the entire company for dance classes."

Hamilton choked on his mint and Jefferson took his turn to bang his face on the table.

"Why" _bang_ "why" _bang_ "why" _bang_ "WHY?" Jefferson said, punctuating each word with a bang to the table.

"Dancing is a stress-free activity, Jefferson. It might relieve the growing tension between all my employees."

"Why are you telling just us?" Alex asked, holding Jefferson's face against the table. Thomas pinched Alex's wrist and he let go, wincing.

"Just warning you. We can't have blood stains in the studio. I know how much you two like to go at each other when you're stressed. And Jefferson- make sure Hamilton gets some sleep tonight."

 

\---

 

Later that day, the pair recieved a text from Washington telling them the class was tomorrow morning. They wouldn't need to go to work, just head to the studio where the classes were. Alex groaned as Thomas rubbed soothing circles on his stomach.

"Do I have to dance? I can't dance- Washington knows this." Alexander was rambling, his feet up on the back of the couch as his head lay upside down. Thomas could tell he was panicking, but he didn't know why.

"Darling, you know I can't either. We'll both look dumb. I can't imagine Herc and Laf will do much better than us."

That make Alex smile, which in turn made Thomas smile. He loved making Alex happy, even if only for a second. Then he was back to pacing and rambling, scuffing up the floor of their shared apartment.

"I can't imagine they would." Alex said. Thomas could tell he was nodding off, so he carried him bridal-style to bed, letting Alex curl into his side when they were both settled.

 

\---

 

"Good morning!" A lady greeted Thomas and Alex at the door of the studio. "I'm Peggy. I'll be your teacher for today. Find an empty spot to sit on the floor, please."

Thomas smiled politely and led Alex to the far corner by Laf and Herc. They looked as stressed as everyone else in the room. Eliza and Maria were holding hands, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Angelica got paired with John- they were both single. And Charles Lee with Samuel Seabury- a perfect match, in Thomas' opinion. Finally, Aaron with Theo. Everyone knew they were fucking. Martha and George were standing to the side, just watching. Thomas envied them.

"Hey, y'all! I'm Peggy." The women from earlier was in the front of the room, smiling too wide for 8 o' clock in the morning. "Today we're going to learn basic dancing skills- how to keep correct posture, where your hands go, stuff like that. First, you need to decide who will lead. I reccomened who's taller."

Alex glared up at Thomas.

Thomas lauged. "I am a top, after all."

Lafayette reached over and high-fived Jefferson, smirking at Alex until he got the memo.

He blushed. "I didn't need to know about your and Herc's sex lives, thanks. Oh- she's starting."

Peggy was showning the leads where to place their hands. Then the other partner.

"Keep your arms straight, Alexander." Thomas taunted.

"It's kinda hard when your boyfriend is a tree." Alex complained, nearly standing on his tippytoes.

"Don't fall." Thomas carefully held his boyfriend as if he were a fragile snowflake.

"Good! Next we're going to move." A chorus of groans rose up from the workers. "Oh, that's not the spirit. Cheer up, guys!" Peggy laughed.

Thomas watched as Peggy showed them the moved. Alex was clumsy at first.

"Is it possible to not step on my foot?" Thomas scolded. He couldn't hide his smile, however.

"Sorry." Alex snapped, clearly stressed about this.

Thomas stole a glance at their friends. Herc was stepping on Laf's foot more than Alex stepped on his, and Laf's hands were out of place. There wasn't any balance.

Eventually, after the millionth misstep, Alex and Thomas finally got through the set of steps once. 

"Looks like you're all having fun- but, we have an announcement from Mr. Washington here." Peggy said.

"I see you're all enjoying yourselves, but there is a prize available. We'll be judging your dances later-"

Everyone murmered with their partners.

"And whoever has the highest score will get a free lunch from me and Martha sometime this week."

That sent everyone's hearts racing. Thomas, however, had faith in his boyfriend to pull them through and win.

Alex didn't look too sure. "Thomas- I don't know... I mean-"

"Shut up." Thomas placed his finger over Alex's lips. "I have an idea. You have to trust me."

Alex nodded warily. "Sure."

 

\---

 

"It's time!" Washington called from the front. "First up- Laf and Herc."

Everyone cheered. Laf and Herc were red as tomatoes as they carefully stepped to the music. Laf tripped once or twice, and Alex caught Herc step on Laf's foot too many times to be comfortable, but they did okay.

John and Angie did okay as well. As did everyone else.

"Thomas and Alex." Washington called. "Last, but certainly not least."

As they took their places, the music started. Immediantly they started stepping and moving to the music. It was a fairly slow track, and Thomas could tell Alex was wound up from not having gotten any work done the entire day. He took a risk.

"Can I tell you about my debate against your for the finances of our company?" Thomas whispered.

Alex looked confused. "If you want to talk about shit, that is." He was getting wound up. "I can't believe-"

He was cut off as Thomas spun Alex out and back in, placing his hands back on his boyfriend. Alex gasped but gave Thomas The Look. The Look that meant the game was on.

Thomas held Alex by one hand, and Alex spun back out and in, curling into Thomas. When Alex spun out, he used his tiny amount of muscle to pull Thomas towards _him_ , making the other employess gasp.

Thomas frowned. "We can't have that, can we now?" Alex was about to protest before Thomas scooped him up, spun him around, and set him down without missing a beat.

Alex stopped Thomas, and hoisted one of his legs up to Thomas' waist. He leaned back, roughly moving his crotch against Thomas'. Thomas gasped and pulled Alex back in, spinning him out again just as the music ended.

Alex caught Washington's eye. He gave him a thumb's up before Peggy came over to congratulate them on winning.

"We would like to invite you to join our team of partner dancers." Peggy explained. "We were all very impressed." She smiled as she walked off, leaving the boys with her phone number.

As soon as she was away, Alex stood on his tippy-toes and puckered his lips at Thomas. This was their way of saying "I want a kiss".

"Thanks." Alex said as soon as Thomas planted a light kiss on his lips. Thomas smiled.

Washington came over. "I didn't think you had that in you." He looked at Alex before looking at Thomas. "What did you do to get him that riled up, Thomas?"

"I asked him if I could explain my side of our debate over the company finances."

Washington laughed. "Of course that was it. See you back at the office."

"See ya!" Alex and Thomas chimed in unison.

Thomas turned to Alex. "I still didn't get to explain."

"You can explain this afternoon."

"Wasn't the point to eliminate that kind of banter from our meetings?"

"...Maybe." Alex said. Thomas laughed.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize that Your Obediant Servant is a song between Aaron Burr and Hamilton, but HEY I can do what I want. Thanks for reading!


End file.
